Just Because
by Miko No Hoshi
Summary: What's an author to do when they take away her hentai? Find some PG-13 way to express her yaoi-minded-ness! Carrot/Marron, angst


Notes: My second Carrot/Marron and both of them are out of character, again. {sigh} I just see their relationship like this. Don't ask....I don't know what's wrong with me either.  
  
Warnings: shounen ai, incest, angst  
  
  
  
Just Because  
  
  
  
The sakura festival was in full swing on the Spooner continent and the Sorcerer Hunters were in the midst of it. Having been given a entire week off by the gracious Momma, they had decided to spend it in one of the larger cities that held massive celebrations. Now the sun was setting and everyone was settling in with that special someone to watch the fireworks, or they should have been.  
  
Gateau had been distracted most of the day by posing for the beauties that crossed his path and now found himself sitting with three of them on his lap. Sure, he wasn't complaining, the one in the yellow sundress was adorable, but he wished for a moment that he actually knew their names.  
  
Chocolate and Tira had long ago given up on keeping tabs on Carrot and contented themselves to seek out a good location to watch from. Perhaps he would wander back just in time, or perhaps not. They were content just to enjoy each others company in mutual sympathy and pray that he didn't get into too much trouble.  
  
The object of their prayers was currently weaving his way through the crowded streets. In one hand he held a bottle of sake and in the other a cherry twig full of pretty pink blooms. His brown eyes searched the crowd, not finding what he wanted. Suddenly an idea struck him, changing corse he headed toward the lake.  
  
And that was where he found Marron. The mage had spread a blanket beneath one of the large trees. He looked almost ethereal sitting under its swooping branches, pale skin almost glowing in the new light of the moon. His attention was elsewhere and Carrot was beside him before he even turned.  
  
"Niisan," he welcomed with a reserved smile.  
  
Carrot nodded, proffering the bough. Slender fingers reached to accept it, Marron sniffed it delicately before setting it down and motioning for Carrot to join him.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming," he whispered.  
  
"Of corse I was! I just couldn't find you, you're not exactly in the most likely place," he uncorked the sake as he talked, offering the bottle to Marron first.  
  
"I don't like crowds. And keep that away, I'd like to be awake for at least part of the evening."  
  
Carrot shrugged, taking a large drink himself before sitting it aside, "Are you mad at me for being late?"  
  
"No," he sighed, "I just thought..."  
  
"You thought I was off with a woman," he forced golden eyes to meet his own.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"God Marron, you know better than that! Why would I?! I mean you," he raised a gentle hand to Marron's cheek, "you're so beautiful. I don't tell you that enough."  
  
"..."  
  
Leaning in he touched Marron's soft lips with his own. Slipping his hand to the other's neck, he deepened the kiss, pushing in his tongue. Marron allowed it, tasting the bitter remnants of sake and something entirely different, entirely Carrot. It wasn't until he felt the impatient hands at his collar that he pushed away. Carrot pouted a bit at being denied, but knew better than to push it.  
  
Settling back against the tree, he drew Marron onto his lap. Long dark hair tickled his arms as the mage laid his head back onto Carrot's shoulder. Tilting their eyes skyward, they watched in silence as bright colorful lights lit up the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
It was much later when the last of the fireworks died, leaving the night quiet and peaceful. The far away noise of people moving back to their inns and houses could be heard, but the two were too far away to make out anything specific. Bringing the sake container once more to his lips, Carrot drank, leaving just a tiny bit in the bottle, no more than a sip. He lifted it carefully to his brother's lips. Marron turned his head away a bit lethargically, but Carrot insisted, tipping up the bottle. Marron drank, coughing a bit as the clear liquid ran down his throat.  
  
"Just a little never hurt. Good for you," Carrot said, his voice not slurring but his thoughts somewhat disjointed. Tossing the empty decanter to the grass, he ran his hand down Marron's arm, finally reaching the cool flesh of his hand and interlacing their fingers. Nuzzling the boy's neck, he pushed Marron's head to the side, gaining access to his neck. He ran wet circles over the perfect ear, descending just beneath it to suck roughly. Marron twisted in his arms, freeing himself of Carrot's grasp to roll over and onto his stomach on the blanket. Burying his face in his arms, he laughed.  
  
"Marron...Marron...," reaching down, Carrot lifted Marron's chin to see a bright flush already spread across his cheeks.  
  
"Told ya'...can't," he seemed to be thinking rather hard, "can't drink." Rolling over once again, he laid on his back in the cool grass hands placed primly on his chest, staring at the stars.  
  
"Ototo...just tonight, let me be in control."  
  
~let's continue this elsewhere~  
  
Oooh, how evil I am! Well, you see, I was kicked off fanfiction.net for what I believe was the eighth time after posting only a Sorcerer Hunters fic! And I thought we were all friends here... Fine, if someone out there wants to be a bitch, I can play that game too, and I'm a much better bitch than you can ever dream of being. As you will note, this is perfectly acceptable rating, and its a fic, and its continued at www.mediaminer.com. That's right:  
  
For the rest of the fic go to www.mediaminer.com!  
  
Her Supreme Omni-potence,  
Miko No Hoshi 


End file.
